


Overlap

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Munasaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: When Kyosuke Munakata asks his best friend for her help proposing to the love of his life, she should be ecstatic.  
...And she would be.  If Juzo Sakakura hadn't asked the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Yukizome thought nothing of it when Sakakura invited her to lunch.  

…Somehow, the two of them had become even closer since Sakakura and Munakata started dating.  It was a little bit awkward initially, sure, since Yukizome still harbored a pretty substantial crush, but Sakakura’s determination not to push her out or hurt her was very clear.  Whatever small, petty grudge she held onto for the first few weeks faded quickly upon the realization that, beyond very private, intimate dates, they never neglected to invite her along.  There was always, _always_ room for her in their circle, and the fact that the two of them had fallen in love wasn’t about to change that.  

And in time, the crush faded, as all of them do.  

The restaurant was close enough to walk to, even in her boots, but Sakakura still offered a half-joking ‘ _you sure you don’t want me to give you a lift?’_ halfway there.  Yukizome refused, of course.  Though she knew carrying her probably would take no effort on his part.

It was a small place with outdoor seating and black wrought iron fencing surrounding the patio.  Five or six black tables with matching black chairs and multicolored cushions were spaced out around them, far enough away not to feel too cramped.  It was cute, but Yukizome quietly hoped that such a venue wouldn’t turn out to be outrageously expensive.  She’d hate to take advantage of Sakakura’s generosity.  

“Really.  Get whatever you want, Yukizome.” He said, as though reading her mind.  “When I said my treat, I meant it.  You don’t need to get…water and leaves just because I’m buying it.”

“…Do you mean salad?”

“…Yeah.  What did I say?”

“You said _leaves_ , Sakakura-kun.  And what if I like water?”

Sakakura actually… _laughed_.  

If asked, Yukizome probably wouldn’t call him a _total_ killjoy (he was, and she _sort_ of knew it, but she maintained the position that he _**had**_ to have a sense of humor _somewhere_ in there) but seeing him actually _enjoy_ himself was a new and welcome experience.  

“…I like water.”  Sakakura finally said.  “I’m just saying you don’t _have_ to get it.” He paused, drumming one finger on the table and shifting his weight, as though momentarily considering what to say next.  “…Special occasion, anyway.” 

_That_ got her attention, but their server stopped by just as she was about to ask about it.  

It was a little bit frustrating that he’d just drop something like that and not bring it up for the entirety of lunch, leaving her to wonder what exactly Sakakura-kun considered special enough to make an event out of.  Not that he seemed to notice.  Even as she rushed, hoping that he’d get to the point by the time they were done eating, he took his time.  And then, when she was finished, he suggested she get more! 

What felt like _a month and a half_ passed during that meal, and then Sakakura pushed a small box across the table.  

It was solid black and felt soft, like velvet, and Yukizome knew what it was before she even opened it up.

_That’s a ring._

_An engagement ring._

_…_

_Why is Sakakura-kun giving me this…!?_

“I-I thought you were…” She stuttered out, a thousand and one questions racing through her mind. _What would Kyosuke think?  How do I tell him no…?! Do I want to tell him no??  I don’t want to tell him yes, but he is very, very handsome… But…aren’t he and Munakata…_

_…_

…Yukizome suddenly felt very, very dense.  

“…Heh.  Still gay, sorry.” Sakakura smiled, and even in the midst of mentally berating herself for assuming such a silly thing, Yukizome couldn’t help but smile too.

He said it out loud for the first time almost a year ago.  A lot had changed since then - what had once been something that obviously caused him a lot of pain to admit, was now a detail that he mentioned with grace and ease.  As casually as he might say what he had for breakfast that morning.  

The looked at each other for a long, long, quiet moment.  Then Sakakura’s eyes moved to the box and back again.

“I want it to be perfect.”  He said.  “That’s why I -”

“…Sakakura-kun…”

“…Wait.  It feels right to ask this formally.”

With that, Sakakura leaned forward, bumping the table accidentally and nearly toppling his own water into his salad. _(Huh!  You don’t need to order water and leaves, Yukizome!  Specifically not water!  Specifically not lettuce!  But I guess **I’m** going to get that exact thing!)  _Yukizome put all of her energy into not laughing, as this was a very serious matter, and a very important moment for him.

Really, she should be applauded.  For as well as he cleaned up, Sakakura was still much too bulky to be particularly graceful, even in the situations that called for it.

“Yukizome.”

She was snapped out of her train of thought.  Sakakura took a sip of the water that he had narrowly avoided spilling all over the table.

“You’re my best friend.  And Munakata’s.  But that’s not the only reason why I’m asking you to do this.”  He bit his lip thoughtfully.  

“Since high school, you’ve always been the one that goes above and beyond, while I kept you on a leash and made sure we never went over budget on anything, or took on too much and stressed Munakata out… But with this, _now_ , I don’t want to do that.”  Sakakura shook his head.  “I want it to be unforgettable.  But that’s a talent I don’t have.  I _need_ you, Yukizome.  Without the leash.”  

 He took a long pause, and then a long, long breath, before speaking again.  

“…Will you help me ask for Munakata’s hand in marriage?”

Yukizome moved to speak, but found her throat closed.  She couldn’t tell immediately, but judging by Sakakura’s face losing all color within moments, she probably started tearing up, too. 

“H-hey, I…I’m sorry.  I should’ve…I should’ve known better.  I know how it felt to have feelings like that, it’s not right of me to get you involved.  If one of you had asked -”

Sakakura was suddenly cut off with arms around his neck, pulling him tightly into a hug.  He didn’t even notice Yukizome stand up.

“You’re my best friend too, Sakakura-kun.  Don’t tell Munakata.”

She couldn’t actually _see_ him, but he _may_ have chuckled at that, if she could interpret chest movements as well as she thought she could.  

“I’m going to help you.”  Yukizome finally pulled back from the hug, allowing Sakakura to dab underneath her eyes with his napkin.  “I’m just…in shock, is all.  Good shock.  Nothing but good.  Honest.”

Sakakura _did_ smile at that.

“You mean it, though?  No budget?”  Yukizome leaned in close.  “You have to say you mean it!  You can’t get mad at me later if I decide to rent out a continent or something!!”

“A continent…!?”  Before it faded. the look on his face made it perfectly clear that, for a _moment_ at least, he didn’t doubt that she’d go that far. “…Promise not to put me in debt for the next thirty years.  Other than that, no budget.” 

“Got it.  I’m sure we can work out a twenty-nine year payment plan for something like this!!”

His eyes narrowed, again.  Yukizome wondered if there would ever come a time when he’d realize she was kidding.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented!! This should be about 4-5 chapters by the end, possibly longer. I'm really excited!!! 
> 
> AND since I've had a few people mention And Once For Hope, I just want to clear up that I am definitely not abandoning it!! The plot has had more or less a complete overhaul after dr3, and I'm just ironing out the final kinks in it before I continue. Expect that to be up within the next few weeks or so!!

_He’s been in there for awhile._  Sakakura thought, temporarily setting aside his coursework in favor of discreetly watching the boy pacing around one of the private rooms the library offered.  He was told at orientation that rentals were limited to an hour and a half, but _that_ couldn’t be right, because he left for a two-hour jog in the middle of his study session - and the boy had been there before he even came in the first time.

…It took a minute, but he did come to the conclusion that whatever the hell was keeping him in that room for that long had to be pretty difficult, more difficult than anything Sakakura would probably take on in his entire academic career.  The least he could do was offer to give him a hand, even if he’d probably politely decline.

Then again, he might not.  In the span of time that Sakakura had been in the library, nobody _else_ had offered, either.  

After considering it for a few seconds, drumming two fingers on the desk in thought, Sakakura gathered up his books and papers and arranged them neatly in his bag.  

The knock on the door made the boy inside jump, and Sakakura quietly wondered if he accidentally knocked excessively hard (it wouldn’t exactly be a stretch, controlling strength as impressive as his was an art that he hadn’t completely refined at the time.)  

“…I apologize.  I know I’ve been here past the time limit, but nobody else had rented -”

“I’m…not here to kick you out.”  

“…I…I thought you might like some help, that’s all.”  Sakakura took a half-step backward, suddenly very aware that he was possibly intruding on the other boy’s space. “You can say no.  It just looks like…a lot.”

After a second or two of silence, the boy gave Sakakura the _most_ perplexed look he’d had ever been given, as though he just up and turned into a goldfish or something.  

Sakakura’s chest hurt.  Physically.  He had a panic attack before, only once, and to have one again right here…

_He knows.  He knows that I’m -_

“…Do you…mean that…?”

“…What?”

“That you’d like to help.”

“Well…yeah.”

Another few moments of quiet, and then it was the other boy’s turn to step backward, opening up the doorway.  “Thank you.  Yes, I’d like that.”

* * *

The floor of Sakakura’s kitchen squeaked and squealed as Yukizome paced around, occasionally pausing to tap her pen on the marble countertop.  Sakakura himself sat on one of his stools, his own pen resting on the blank notepad in front of him.  Blank, that is, except for two lines:

PROPOSAL IDEAS:   
\- cake

Cryptic, to everyone but Sakakura - who meant to suggest to Yukizome that he hide an engagement ring in Munakata’s favorite chocolate cake - and Yukizome, who accused him of being paranoid that whatever she came up with wouldn’t be grounded enough in reality to work.  Which wasn’t the case, of course.  Offering his own ideas just helped him feel a little bit less useless.

“…You might be onto something with the cake thing, though…”  She whipped around, pursing her lips and slightly scrunching her eyes.  “…How about cooking for him?”

After a short pause, Sakakura tilted his head.  “That’s actually a really good idea…”

“Actually?  Why did you ask for my help if you’re surprised!”

“…Sorry.  Of course it’s a good idea, Yukizome.”

“That’s better.  Thank you, Sakakura-kun.”  She hopped up onto the counter, snatching the notepad from in front of him.  “Feed…him.  There.  Of course it’ll have to be fancier than that.  We’ll fix this place up with fairy lights and candles…”

“Candles, huh…you really do know Munakata.”  

“…Sakakura-kun, whatever you’re about to imply, please don’t.”  She drummed four fingers on the countertop, and then tapped twice with her thumb.  “…Let’s see…it’d have to be something easy enough to make that you won’t burn it, but classy enough to make him want your cooking forever -”

“My cooking?  You think that’s what’ll make him say yes?”

“The fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.  If you think Munakata-kun is an exception, love must have blinded you more than I thought…what does he like, again?”

“Like?  Uh…steak.  Cake.  Tamagoyaki. Lobster, I think, but I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t boil one alive?”

“…No, I don’t think so.”

Yukizome laughed.  Sakakura visibly relaxed when he realized that she wasn’t actually disappointed in him.  

“I knew you were a softie.”  She said, kicking her leg out and tapping him on the bicep with it.  “Under all of…this.  Steak is easy, though.  If you cook it right, a little bit of salt and pepper goes a long way.

“…I’ll pass on the pepper.  I know he likes a little bit of spice, but I’d rather not risk hurting his mouth.”

“…”

“What…?”

“Pepper could ruin the meal, I think.”  He shook his head.  “And this is an important one.  I want to stay as safe as possible.  Nothing too adventurous.  Is there anything we can use instead?”

Yukizome stared at him for a good ten seconds, mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief, before setting down the pad of paper she was holding and jumping down from the counter.  “…I’ll be back.”

 

* * *

In the end, it seemed it was up to Yukizome, yet again.  Every riddle had a solution, and most of them had two or three.  This one could have been easy, if Sakakura didn’t consider _pepper_ to be an exotic and high-risk spice.  She needed a plan B.

…And a plan C, and probably a plan D and E on top of that.  The problem was that Munakata wasn’t exactly an open book.  So developing those plans in the first place required some undercover investigation.  

 _It can’t be cooking._  She thought to herself while stepping into the restaurant.  _But maybe I’ll get them a class as a wedding present._

Even with their history, having dinner with Munakata was exceptionally easy.  With no lingering romantic feelings on either side, what was left in their place was comfortable and quiet.  Sure, at first it took awhile to adjust to it - less because of their past interest and more of out respect for Sakakura.  But as soon as they realized that his trust was genuine, and that he really _didn’t_ have a problem with it, they found it much easier to relax around each other.

“…Thank you for inviting me out, Yukizome.”  Munakata said, taking a sip of his water.  “I’ve been…meaning to speak with you.  About something important.”

“Oh?” She asked, tilting her head and leaning in closer.  

 _This could be it._ If he needed something, maybe she could incorporate it into the proposal.  As a gift, maybe.  To go along with it.  Like…if he needs a new…a new…

…

_What sort of **stuff** does Kyosuke even **have?**_

At least, in terms of what she could afford.  She did know that he had a particular taste for furniture, specifically furniture that looks like it was created with the express purpose of being as outrageous as possible.  But that’s not something he would _ask_ anyone to _get_ for him.  So what would it be?  A new tie?  A new pocket square?  A new black box that he’s subtly reaching into his jacket to get?

…

It took everything she had to remain composed - both because she didn’t want to blow Sakakura’s surprise, and because she didn’t want to give Munakata the wrong idea.  How would she look, a girl that used to take interest in him, pushed to the breaking point at the idea that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone else?  

No, no.  As fast as her mind was going, and as much harder as she knew this was about to immediately get, she couldn’t show a thing.  

Silently, without so much as an eye twitching out of her control, Yukizome scrapped every half-baked half-idea that had been floating around her head all day. 

This was a completely different game now.  


End file.
